User blog:CBtheDB/Underrated Death Battle Matchups: Agent P VS. Darkwing Duck
When an evildoer is threatening the city, and there's nothing no ordinary crime-fighter can do, sometimes it is the noble secret agent that is given the honor to deliver a meaty can of whoop-ass. And in this case, these two heroes protect their hometown by proving that even top agents come in all shapes sizes and species. ---- Agent P, the magnificent monotreme '' '' ---- And Darkwing Duck, the terror that flaps in the night ---- Hi, I'm Chris. And today I'll be showing you why these two would make for a great Death Battle! ---- ''Background: '' This matchup has been my dream fight ever since I became an avid fan of versus debating. Why? Because I've always thought that these two characters were the most badass secret agents in my childhood's history. They have cool gadgets! They're animals! They are hilarious and relatable characters! And they are some of the few beings in the entire Omniverse that can make a fedora look fashionable unironically. However every time I present this matchup I am given this exact same response: "Lol no; they both have way better matchups." Honestly, this kind of hurts. These two are embodiments of childhood badassery and awesome heroes from Disney's history. I initially made this blog series just to prove to you all there are far more viable connections than just "Duck-like Disney Agents." So here we are. ---- ''Arguments: ''"They have nothing/little in common." This comes from the fact that a lot of people tend to only scratch the surface when it comes to finding a connection between characters. Drake and Perry do have a lot in common, from their equipment, to their orginazations, to even their main method of vehicle-less transportation consisting of a grappling hook. "They have better matchups." True, however a lot of other Death Battle combatants have better and more fair matchups. Flash VS. Hulk, Thor Vs. Superman, and Knuckles VS. Wario are arguably more fun to speculate about than what their actual matchups ended up being. Flash VS. Quicksilver? Literally decided before the episode was out. Goku VS. Superman? Pointless flame war fuel (good episodes though). Knuckles VS. Donkey Kong? OH BOY NOW WE HAVE RAP MUSIC REPS! "They belong to the same company." Marvel, Star Wars and Gargoyles are all owned by Disney. Mario, Zelda and all Pokemon are owned by Nintendo. Soul Calibur, Dig Dug and (technically) Digimon are all owned by Namco. Transformers & MLP, Street Fighter & Final Fight... you see where I'm going with this? ---- ''Connections: *Both have an insanely large and impractical arsenal, even for their job, including (but most definitely not limited to) a personal helicar, a kickass bike, and of course a dashing fedora. *Both are very good at what they do, to the point of most of their job being nearly indistinguishable from manipulated luck. *Both are high-ranking agents in crime-fighting organizations that secretly keep the city (and by extension world) safe from evildoers and possibly even widespread terrorism. *Both are anthropomorphic animals based on semi-aquatic, egg-laying animals. *Both are (as mentioned before) owned by the same company. *Both are insanely good martial artists. Seriously. *Fedoras. What more could you want? Opposites: *Perry is selfess and devoid of any noticable vanity, while Darkwing is typically selfish and arrogant to a fault. *Perry is clever and able to ousmart his opponents fairly quickly, while Darkwing is cunning and uses his own brawn and brashness to his advantage. *Perry's arrival is usually expected and predictable, while most of the time Darkwing arrives raher unexpectedly. *Perry fights crime because it is the right thing to do, while Darkwing fights crime because it pays the bills(no pun intended) and makes him famous. *Darkwing is basically a very skilled civilian with a humanlike family job and home, while Perry is just an incredibly well-trained pet. *Big versus Little. *Small talk versus All talk. *90's versus 00's. ---- Next time on Underrated Death Battle Matchups! '"What is this...? A crystal heart has appeared before me... I can feel a powerful magic aura, calling out for its homeland. I must keep it with me and take it where it wants to rest!"' '"Hey! Give that back! That belongs to the Crystal Empire, not some white-haired wizard monkey like you!"''' Category:Blog posts